Dragon ball Z: A different path
by Foopar
Summary: We all know the story of Dragon ball Z, we know who dies, who lives, who becomes good, who becomes bad, and so on. But, what if it were to follow a different path...
1. Piccolo's confrontation

**Author's notes**

**So this is basically an alternate take on the events that occurred in DBZ. There will be large changes, some characters may live, or some may die, and there will be smaller, more subtle changes. I'm going to keep the basic storyline of Dragon ball Z intact, but anything can change. So I hope you enjoy, and have fun reading!**

"NIMBUS!" Came the voice of a young, energetic man. Almost instantly, a small, yellow cloud flew through the sky and landed right beside him. The man picked up a young boy wearing a hat with a strange, orange ball on top, and put him on top of the cloud. This man's name, was Goku. And the boy's name was Gohan, the young son of Goku. Goku was an unbelievably powerful fighter, who has saved the earth several times. His son on the other hand, was much more shy and meek. But that could probably be blamed on Goku's wife, Chi Chi, who preferred Gohan to study to be a scholar then to fight. But today, she decided to be a bit lenient and let Gohan go with his father to visit some his old friend's. Goku hasn't seen his friend's in years, and was very excited to go see them. Gohan was a bit worried, but excited nonetheless. The two hopped on the cloud, and flew off.

"By Chi Chi! I'll be home in time for dinner, ok?" Called Goku.

"By Goku! And make sure Gohan is safe!" Chi Chi called back. The two were quickly out of sight, on there way to a place called Kame house. That's where Goku would be meeting with his old friend's. The two were happily flying across the sky, unaware that they were both in for some deep trouble today. The cause of this trouble was just arriving on the planet. A small pod falls from the sky and lands in a field, creating a large crater. A nearby farmer sees the crash and hesitatingly decided to go check it out. The farmer jumps in his truck and drives towards the crash site, and soon arrives to find a spaceship. The farmer, not taking any chances, grabs his shotgun and approaches the crater. To his horror, it opens, to reveal what appears to be a man. But the farmer soon realizes this is not a man, as it starts floating in the air, and lands right in front of the terrified farmer.

"So the creatures of this planet are still alive. Kakarot has failed us!" Says the space man angrily.

"Uhh, y-your on my p-proptery." Stutters the farmer.

"Is that so?" Asks the space man as he presses a button on a green device covering his eye. It starts beeping, and eventually settles on the number 5.

"Hmm, your power level is puny, level 5." He says.

"D-don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!" Threatens the farmer. The being from the space pod ignores the threat and continues forward.

"AAAHH!" Screams the farmer as he shoots. The bullet flies by faster then the human eye can see, and is easily caught by the space man.

"Huh?" Asks the farmer. The space man wastes no time in flicking the bullet back at the farmer, the bullet goes though his head, out the other side, and through the farmers truck. The farmer falls to the ground without another word.

"Heh, what a fragile breed of people." Says the spaceman. The device on his eye then starts flickering.

"Huh? Hmm, I'm picking up a high power level from over there. It must be him!" Says the space man as he jumps in the air and starts flying away.

"Prepare yourself Kakarot!"

Meanwhile, several miles away, a green man stands on a mountain top overlooking the scenery.

"WHA-" He suddenly turns around with a shocked expression.

"What is that? I've never felt so much power! It can't be Goku, it-it's to horrible!" He yells. This man's name, is Piccolo. An evil villain who has tried to kill Goku and take over the world, and has come dangerously close. But, like all villains before him, he to has failed. Suddenly, the space man from before shows up.

"Wh-who is that?" Piccolo asks himself.

"Excuse me for dropping in, I'm looking for a man named Kakarot, I thought you were him." Says the space man.

"Well you thought wrong, now get outta here before I get angry." Piccolo says, trying to keep his cool.

"Ooo, someones having a bad day." Says the space man.

"Believe me you have no idea, now get lost!" Replies Piccolo.

"Hehehe, oh you'd like that wouldn't you." Says the spaceman. He then presses a button on the device on his eye, and it starts beeping.

"Power level 322. I can tell your not from this planet, but you'd be a fool to attack me with such an, insufficient power." Mocks the spaceman.

"Now you listen to me! You came here, I have no intention of starting a fight!" Piccolo yells.

"Hehe, I do." Says the space man with a smile.

"Grrr, all right if that's the way he wants it!" Piccolo yells as he gets into a fighting position, and fires and extremely powerful ki blast at the spaceman The entire area is enveloped in smoke, and Piccolo smiles as he is confident he has destroyed the enemy.

"Hehehe." Suddenly comes from the smoke. It soon dissipates, and reveals the space man, completely unharmed.

"Impressive, you actually managed to singe some of my leg hair." Mocks the space man.

"WHA_ Urgh..." Piccolo is completely shocked.

"But allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack. It's one of my favorites, I call it a double Sunday." Says the space man.

"Now, see if you can follow this one." Says the space man with a cocky smile. He starts to prepare his attack, but suddenly the device on his eye stats beeping again.

"Huh? Well, it looks like it's your lucky day green man. There's another high power level, this one is defidently Kakarot." He says. Meanwhile, Goku and his son are just arriving at Kame house.

"Hmm, it's stopped." Says the space man. "Well, it doesn't seem to be going anywhere, and I have been in that space pod for a very long time. I'm just dying to have some fun." Says the space man with an evil smile.

"I suppose we can finish up here first. Ahehe." He laughs. Piccolo, meanwhile, is completely at a loss for words.

"I-I hit him at full power, and it didn't even faze him!" He thinks.

"No, no, you've got to keep your cool. There's no other way to beat him!" He continues. He then calms down and regains his composure.

"All right, do you wanna fight, or just talk all day!" Piccolo asks.

"Oh, don't worry green man we'll get to it soon. I'm just trying to decide." Says the space man.

"Decide what?" Piccolo asks.

"Whether I want a show or some action." Answers the space man.

"Grrr, what in the world is that supposed to mean!" Yells Piccolo.

"Oh, yes you've defidently had a bad day green man." Laughs the space man.

"Grrr, my name is Piccolo! And what can I call you?" Piccolo asks.

"Well, if you must know my name is Raditz. I am a saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta." Raditz says proudly.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Piccolo asks.

"Oh yes, it means a lot. But I don't have time to explain, I'd like to finish up here before Kakarot leaves his current location." Raditz says. That's when Piccolo gets an idea.

"Ok, so all I have to do is stall this guy long enough for this Kakarot person to leave." He thinks.

"No, wait, tell me more about this planet Vegeta." Says Piccolo.

"_Sigh, _fine I'll tell you." Raditz says. "Planet Vegeta is the home planet of the warrior race known as the saiyans. However, several years ago the planet was destroyed by a large astroid. The only saiyans that remain are myself, and 2 others. That's when I remembered Kakarot, my brother. As a baby, he was sent to earth in order to kill every last human."

"Wait, why was he sent to kill the humans?" Piccolo asks. He really couldn't care less, but any chance he got to prolong the conversation he was going to take.

"He was sent here because we saiyans are something similar to planet brokers. We rid a planet of all life, then sell it to the highest bidder. Normally an adult saiyan is sent to eradicate a race, but in the case of such a weak race as humans, a baby would do fine. But, minutes after Kakarot's space pod left, planet Vegeta was destroyed. The two other saiyans and myself were on missions at the time, that's the only reason were safe. Anyway, I decided to come to this planet to check up on my brother's progress, and to my surprise, he has failed. Miserably. Now all I wish to do is find him, and get off this planet." Raditz said.

"Then why don't you? Isn't standing here with me just wasting your time?" Piccolo asks.

"Hehe, not if were having fun. Now, if were finished talking I'd like to get on with this." Raditz said.

"No! I have to stall him a bit longer!" Piccolo says in his head. "Wait, err, what about the-"

"No, I no longer wish to talk. Besides, you'll be dead soon, so the knowledge won't do you much good." Raditz says.

"Well, so much for that plan." Piccolo thinks.

"Now, I've decided. I'm going to have enough action killing all the humans, for now, I would like a show." Raditz says with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Piccolo asks.

"Hehe, you'll find out soon enough green man."

**Author's notes**

**And scene! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one, if you did drop me a review. I wonder what Raditz means by a show? Hmm... :P**


	2. Piccolo's cunning strategy

**Author's notes**

**Chapter two, here we go! This is where it's really going to start to diverge from the original story.**

The evil saiyan Raditz casually reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small capsule like object.

"Hmm, seems there's only one left." He said. Inside the clear capsule you could see what looked to be a small bean.

"All well, it will be worth it to see to see the look of horror on your face!" He laughed. He opened up the capsule and took out the bean, then poked a hole in the ground and dropped it in. He then pulled out a jar filled with green goop.

"Err, what are you doing?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh just watch green man, trust me." Raditz said as he poured some of the green stuff on the spot where the bean was buried. He then stood up, and just started at it.

"What are you doing!" Piccolo yelled. Just as he asked that, the ground started to crack, and move upwards. Then, all of the sudden, a little green man jumped up and out of the ground!

"Wha-what is that?" Piccolo asked in horror.

"Ahahahaha! Look at your face! Just like I said, your terrified! Ahahahaha!" Raditz laughed.

"Grrr, JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THAT IS!" Piccolo screamed.

"Oh, you'd be wise not to get on my bad side green man." Raditz warned. Piccolo ignored the comment.

"Anyway, this, is a saibaman. A mindless weapon used by the saiyans. And guess what, he's just as strong as me." Raditz mocked. Piccolo stumbled back at that.

"Wh-what! It's just as strong as him! This doesn't look very good for me..." Piccolo thought.

"Hehe, well that's enough talk. Saibaman, attack!" Raditz commanded. At that exact moment the saibaman lunged at Piccolo.

"OOMF!" Piccolo grunted as he was punched full force in the stomach. The saibaman then backed up and let Piccolo fall down to his hands and knees.

"_Cough cough, _ugh." He started panting heavily. He wasn't prepared for such a forceful hit. Meanwhile, Raditz stood over him, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to beat this guy! That was an incredibly hard and fast attack!" Piccolo thought. He then picked his head and studied the Saibaman.

"Ok, I just have to think. Whatever this thing is, it's strong, But dumb. I just have to outsmart it." Piccolo then got up to his feet, and got back in his combat stance.

"I only have one chance to do this, I'd better not screw up!" He thought.

"Oh, oheheheha, oh green man! Are you ok! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Raditz laughed. Piccolo was getting really mad now, but he couldn't lose focus. He started at the Saibaman and waited for it to make the first move. And so it did. Faster then the human eye can see, the Saibaman once again lunged for Piccolo. But this time, he was ready. Piccolo grabbed the Saibamans fist, then grabbed its head, and threw it face first into the ground. While his opponent was stunned, Piccolo took off away from the area as fast as he could. He noticed a dark cave at the base of the mountain.

"Perfect." He said with a smile.

"Grrr, get up you fool! Don't let him get away!" Raditz screamed at the Saibaman. The Saibaman listened to its master and took off after Piccolo. But even though Piccolo got a head start, the Saibaman soon caught up. It made some unwritable sound, then placed both of it's hands over its head, then brought them down as a ki blast chases after Piccolo.

"WHA-" Piccolo quickly turned around, and put both of his hands over his head.

"MASENKO!" He screamed as his own ki blast met with the Saibamans. Piccolo was putting everything he had into it, but the Saibaman wasn't even trying.

"GRR...HAAAA!" Piccolo shouted again as more energy was put into the attack. Still, the Saibaman was doing fine. Eventually he had enough, and pushed his attack through.

"Guh, no!" Piccolo said. But there was no escaping it, he was engulfed in the attack. As the smoke slowly cleared, he was visible, still flying in the air, but in obvious pain. Parts of his clothing was burnt off, he was bleeding, and he was panting heavily. But still, he didn't give up, he clenched his fists and flew straight at the Saibaman. He through a punch, but the Saibaman dodged and was about to counter.

"HOOF!" Grunted the saibaman was he himself was his instead! Piccolo quickly brought up his foot and kicked the Saibaman!

"Heh, just like I said, you've got power but no skill to back it up." Piccolo said. He followed up the kick with a combination of punches, and finished with another ki blast. The Saibaman was blown away, but still pretty much unhurt.

"Grrr, I'm not doing any damage!" Piccolo said. He then looked back towards the cave.

"Just a bit longer." He said. Just then, The Saibaman attacked again, and landed a solid blow to Piccolo's face, and followed up with a kick sending Piccolo flying towards the earth.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as he landed with a loud crash.

"Errr, ugh." He grunted as he stumbled back to his feet.

"Hahahaha! Oh this is just great!" Raditz laughed. "Let's see what his power level is now." Raditz said as he turned his scouter on. But instead of reading Piccolo's power, the scouter instead starting reading one coming from far away from Piccolo. It seemed to be coming straight out of the ground.

"Hmm, what's this? I'm getting a power level of 700 coming from right below me." Raditz said. He jumped off the cliff and floated down to find a cave, with a strange light coming from inside. Raditz walked in to find the surprise of his life.

"WHA- How! Y-your supposed to be out there!" Raditz screamed as he saw none other then Piccolo inside the cave.

"Hehe, that's a little technique called multi-form. I'm not the real me, the one out there is. I'm just a copy, while he's been stalling you and your pet, I've been charging my ultimate attack!" Piccolo grunted. He had two fingers extended out and on his forehead, that's where the light was coming from.

"Normally this attack would be twice as powerful, but I had to sacrifice half my power in order for the technique to work. But this should hopefully be enough to take care of you." Piccolo said with a smile.

"! You idiot! Do you honestly think I'm just going to stand here and let you hit me with that!" Raditz screamed.

"Oh don't worry, I know you'll try to dodge. That's what he's here for." Piccolo said. Suddenly Raditz was grabbed from behind by yet another copy.

"What the! What's this!" Raditz asked.

"That's another copy, also made from the original, he's hear to hold you in place." Piccolo said.

"NO! You really think he can, hurg, hold me! I'm far, Rah, stronger!" Raditz said in between grunts.

"Don't worry, he won't have to hold you for long!" Piccolo yelled.

"What! You don't mean-"

"Yes, I do. It's done!" Piccolo yelled.

"Now, get ready! Special beam CANNON!" Piccolo screamed as he shot his fingers forward and a large amount of energy shot from his finger tips. Meanwhile, the Piccolo copy was still fighting with the Saibaman.

"Yes, I can feel it! Now I just have to lure it over there." He thought.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you come over here and fight me seriously!" He yelled to The Saibaman.

"Grrr..." Growled the Saibaman as he charged Piccolo.

"Here we go." Piccolo said as he got ready. Just as The Saibaman through a punch, Piccolo dodged it.

"THAT WAS SLOPPY!" Piccolo screamed as he hit The Saibaman as hard as he could, sending it flying in the perfect direction. It landed directly outside of the cave, just as the special beam cannon came flying towards Raditz.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE DONE IN BY THIS!" Raditz screamed as he broke free of the Piccolo copy. But it was to late, the special beam cannon was already there, and it hit Raditz full force, piercing his armor and going pretty deep into his skin. It sent him flying backwards, but still didn't get deep enough to kill him. He landed directly on top of the Saibaman, keeping him from getting up for another minute.

"Well, looks like I was right, the copy didn't have enough power to do kill him." Piccolo said. He then brought his right arm forward and pointed it at Raditz, then used to other arm to support it.

"This won't kill him, but it will stall him long enough for me to get outta here." Piccolo said. He then charged up another attack.

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" he screamed as his energy flew towards Raditz. It hit him and the Saibaman head on, and the explosion caused the cave to collapse on top of them, but also on top of the copies.

"Guess it was a good idea to send him in there instead of me after all." Piccolo said with a smile. He then took off as fast as he could in his extremely damaged state. He was out of the area in seconds, leaving Raditz and the Saibaman behind, buried under all the rubble.

"RAAAAAARGH!" Raditz screamed as he bursted out from all the rubble. He grabbed his stomach and stumbled away.

"N-no! Th-this can't be! How could I of been beaten!" He asked. He continued to stumble away from the battlefield with The Saibaman close behind. Suddenly his scouter started beeping.

"Eh?" He asked as he pressed a button. The very first thing he heard was uncontrollable laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, poor Raditz was nearly killed by someone with a power level of 322! Oh ahahahaha!" Raditz started to grind his teeth.

"Vegeta..." He said. At that comment, Vegeta quickly changed his demeanor.

"Oh Raditz, you pathetic excuse for a saiyan! How dare you lose to that weakling! You are a disgrace to the saiyan race!" Vegeta screamed. Raditz said nothing.

"Were coming to earth, we should be there in about a year. Were going to teach those earthlings what real saiyans can do, and if your still alive when we get there, we just might teach you as well." And with that, Vegeta turned off his scouter. Raditz stood there for a few moments, with his teeth clenched, and his fists balled. Suddenly he reached up and took off his scouter.

"Vegeta...VEGETA!" Raditz crushed his scouter into a million pieces as he said that. He then turned to the Saibaman.

"AAAAAARRRRRGH! VEGETA, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" Raditz blasted the Saibaman with a full power ki blast, completely obliterating it. The pain in Raditz's stomach was incredible, but he ignored it. He was going to go and kill every last human on the planet. He took off and flew towards the city. He got there very soon, and hovered over it for a minute.

"These fools, THERE ALL FOOLS! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!" Raditz screamed. He raised his hand in the air and started charging his ultimate attack. But he was getting dizzy, the pain from the hole in his stomach was becoming unbearable. Then, just when his attack was fully charged, he fainted. He fell all the way to the ground below, and made a large crater with his fall.

_Meanwhile, at Kame house_

"Ahahaha! Heheheha!" Everyone was laughing simultaneously, and all having a good time. Goku and Gohan had arrived some time ago and met with Goku's old friends, Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi. Gohan was shy at first, but soon warmed up to everyone, and now they were all having a good time. That is, they were having a good time, until an unwelcomed guest showed up. Goku's smile quickly turned into a frown as he started into the sky.

"Hehe, Goku, what's the ma-AAAHHH! I-I-I-I-I-" Krillin continued to stutter.

"What? What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I-i-i-it's...PICCOLO!" Krillin screamed as he pointed at the sky. As soon as they saw him, everyone started screaming, and Gohan ran behind his father's legs to hide.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." Piccolo said. He was obviously in a lot of pain, partly do to the beating he got from The Saibaman, and partly do to all the energy he lost when his copies were killed. His energy would eventually replenish, but at the moment he was weaker then ever.

"Then what do you want!" Goku yelled.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked on the verge of tears.

"Bulma, get Gohan inside." Goku said without taking his eyes off Piccolo. Bulma instantly grabbed Gohan, but he was hanging on to his father for dear life.

"No! no, I want to stay with my daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan, we have to go inside now!" Krillin said as he to started to join in on the game of tug od war. Goku was starting to lose balance now. Piccolo was waiting paitiently for them to finish.

"Gohan! Come inside now! It's to dangerous!" Master Roshi said.

"Gohan please go inside!" Goku said.

"No! I wanna stay with you daddy!" Gohan cried. Then, with one big tug from Master Roshi, Goku fell to the ground on top of everyone else. Piccolo rolled his eyes at the comedy display in front of him.

"Listen! I don't have time for this! I just came to warn you, there's an unimaginably powerful alien on the planet, he's stronger then both of us combined, and I don't think he's very friendly. I came across him myself and now I'm on the verge of death, the only reason I was able to escape was because he was overconfident. I doubt he'll make the same mistake twice, so be on your guard. And I reccomend you get to some real training done. I managed to injure him, but he won't be out of action forever." Picccolo said.

"Wait, an alien? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"I don't quite know myself, all he said was he's looking for a guy named Kakarot." Piccolo said.

"And why should we trust you?" Krillin asked.

"Fine, don't! Get killed, I really don't care!" Piccolo yelled. This was enough to scare Krillin half to death. Gohan also proceeded to cry even louder.

"Heh, that's a brave kid you got there." Piccolo said. And without another word, he took off.

"What do you make of that Goku?" Master Roshi asked.

"I don't know, but that name, Kakarot, it sounds so familiar." Goku said. He then looked at Gohan who was hysterical.

"And maybe some training wouldn't be a bad idea either." He said with a smile.


	3. Preparing for a new threat

**Author's notes**

**Chapter 3, here we go! But before we start, I just want to ask, should I include filler in this? Like the Garlic Jr. saga (If I ever get that far) should I include it? Or should I exclude all filler?**

"D-d-daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Don't worry son, everything is ok. The bad guy left, there's no need to cry anymore." Goku said as he picked up his son.

"Daddy, who was that scary guy?" Gohan asked as he continued to cry.

"That was a bad guy named Piccolo. But don't worry about him son, I'll protect you." Goku said assuringly.

"Eh, Goku, can I talk to you?" Came Master Roshi's voice.

"Huh? Oh, sure Master Roshi." Goku said as he handed Gohan to Bulma. Master Roshi obviously wanted to talk in private as he was a good distance away from everyone else.

"Goku, I think your taking this situation far to lightly." Master Roshi said.

"What situation?" Goku asked.

"What Piccolo said! Didn't you here him, he said an alien that's stronger then the both of you combined is on the planet!" Master Roshi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm a little worried to, but what do you want me to do?" Goku asked.

"Well, first off, don't be so quick to trust Piccolo, for all we know this whole thing might be a big trick! But just in case, you should listen to what he said. I can tell that your power level hasn't gone down at all since the 23rd world martial arts tournament, in fact, it's actually gone up a bit, but that doesn't mean you can just take it easy for the rest of your days. What has it been, 4 years since you beat Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked.

"Five actually." Goku answered.

"Well then you have no excuse for your current power! In those five years, if you were training properly, you would be much stronger!" Master Roshi scolded.

"I'm sorry Master Roshi, it's just, Chi Chi doesn't like me training. She says fighting is a bad influence on Gohan." Goku said.

"Hmm, well then I guess we shouldn't let her find out!" Master Roshi said. Goku looked confused.

"What are you talking about Master Roshi?"

"Goku, you still have a responsibility to protect the earth. And in order to do that you have to train, and if Chi Chi won't let you, then we'll keep it a secret. You come here whenever you can and we'll train, I'll even get Krillin to join us!" Master Roshi said excitedly.

"I don't know Master Roshi, I don't really like keeping secrets from Chi Chi." Goku said.

"Oh come on Goku! I know you want to fight, you desperately want to!" Master Roshi said.

"Well, yeah it would be nice, but-"

"And you would get to see me and Krillin all the time." Master Roshi continued.

"Well that would be nice to, but I still-"

"Come on Goku! Think about all the innocent people that will die if you're not ready for this new threat! Whether it be Piccolo or some alien, the earth is in danger!" Master Roshi practically yelled.

"Well...ok, I'll do it." Goku finally gave in.

"Hehehe, excellent! Come back here tomorrow, and we'll get some serious training done." Master Roshi said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll see you then Master Roshi." Goku said as he turned around.

"Oh, and one more thing, bring Gohan with you to." Master Roshi suddenly said.

"What? But Master Roshi, Chi Chi really won't like me taking Gohan away everyday. She's really serious about his studies." Goku said.

"Fine, you don't have to bring him everyday, but bring him here as often as you can. Some tough training will do that boy good." Master Roshi said. Goku looked at Gohan, who was still whimpering, and made his decision.

"Ok, I'll try. I'll see you tomorrow Master Roshi." Goku said.

"Goodbye Goku!" Roshi called. Goku then said his goodbye's to Bulma and Krillin, and told them about what he and Master Roshi were talking about. Bulma said she'll try and get Yamcha to come over as well, and said she'll come by from time to time as well. Goku then called Nimbus back, and he and Gohan hopped on top of it and flew away.

"Bye everyone!" Goku called.

"Bye!" They called back.

"By Mr. Roshi, bye Bulma, bye Krillin, bye Turtle!" Gohan called as well. Pretty soon, the father and son were out of sight.

"Uhh, Gohan, there's something I want to talk to you about." Goku said.

"Huh? What is it daddy?" Gohan asked.

"How would you like to come with me to Master Roshi's house again tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"Really! Ok!" Gohan said excitedly.

"All right good, but were going to be doing some hard training, ok? Think you can handle it?" Goku asked.

"Training? But mom says training is bad." Gohan said.

"Well yeah, but were not going to tell your mother. So do you want to come?" Goku asked. Gohan thought about it for a minute, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do any training, but seeing his new friend's again would be nice.

"Ok, I'll come." Gohan said with a smile.

"That's my boy." Goku said happily. So the father and son flew home happily in anticipation of the next day. But unknown to them, a great evil was approaching. Two evil saiyan's were just now boarding space pods and heading to earth, and they would arrive in just one year. Piccolo flew through the air, about to pass out. He was on his last limb and needed to rest, he soon found a good place to do so in the form of a cave behind a waterfall. It was the perfect spot for someone like him, dark and secluded, with an endless supply of water for him. Piccolo flew through the water fall and landed on the cave floor, it wasn't very comfortable, but in his damaged state, it didn't take Piccolo long to fall asleep.

**Author's notes**

**Ok, I'll admit this chapter might have been a bit boring, but I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Maybe we'll get to see what happened to Raditz? Well probably not actually...yet.**


	4. Training day

**Author's notes**

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I don't really have much time to work on my stories during the day. Also I'm working on 2 other stories at the same time, so updates might be a bit slow from now on, but I'll try and get them out as soon as possible.**

6:00 A.M., Goku opens his eyes and immediately jumps out of bed.

"Haha! Todays the big day!" He says excitedly as he punches the air. He then remembers Chi Chi asleep right next to him.

"Whoops, better keep it down." He whispers to himself. He felt guilty about sneaking out without Chi Chi knowing, but he was really excited to train. He tip toed to Gohan's room and opened the door.

"Psst, Gohan! You awake?" Goku asks. No answer. He walksin to find Gohan still dead asleep.

"Hey, Gohan, wake up we have to go before your mother wakes up!"

"And why is that?" At that moment, Goku's heart stops. He tenses up in fear as he slowly turns around to find the most terrifying person he has ever met.

"Chi Chi! You awake! Hehe..." Goku says trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject, where are you taking Gohan!" Chi Chi yells.

"Chi Chi not so loud." Goku whispers.

"I'll be as loud as I want! Now tell me where are you taking Gohan!" Chi Chi screams.

"I-I it's just- I mean, you have to- err, umm...I can't tell you." Goku says, getting ready for the frying pan to the head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME!" Chi Chi screams as she pulls out a frying pan from mid air and hits Goku in the head.

"OWW!" Goku yells.

"NOW TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING!" Chi Chi screams.

"Ok ok! Were going to-"

"Were going to the city to buy you a mothers day gift." Suddenly came Gohan's voice.

"YOUR DOING-...what?" Chi Chi asks.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Gohan says, acting disappointed. Suddenly all the anger from Chi Chi's face dispersed.

"Oh my baby! I'm so sorry!" Chi Chi exclaims as she runs by Goku and straight to Gohan. She gives him a big hug, squeezing the air out of him.

"Phew, that was close." Goku thinks.

"Oh Gohan, you're such a good boy!" Chi Chi says.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Gohan says. Eventually Chi Chi lets go just enough for Gohan to escape, and he runs towards his closet and starts dressing. Chi Chi then looks at Goku cross eyed.

"...What?" goku asks.

"Listen Goku, you better not let Gohan get hurt!" Chi Chi says threateningly. Goku quickly raises his hands and puts on a fake smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it! He'll be fine, hehe..."

"He better." Chi Chi says as she walks out to prepare breakfast.

"Phew, that was close! Good job Gohan, that was pretty smart." Goku says.

"Thanks dad, I'm just surprised mom didn't realize mother's day is four months away." Gohan says.

"Huh? It is?" Goku asks. Gohan nods. The father and son then start laughing together, they knew it was going to be a good day. So, 3 plates of breakfast, 2 hugs, and 1 Nimbus call later, Goku and Gohan were off.

"Bye! I'll see you when you get back!" Chi Chi calls.

"See you then!" Goku yells back.

"Bye mommy!" Gohan yells.

"Bye sweetie, stay safe!" Chi Chi replies. Soon enough, Goku and Gohan are out of sight, and Chi Chi returns to her home.

"Oh those boys, there so sweet. Buying me a mothers day present." Chi Chi says happily as she walks back inside. "I can't wait to get it, in four months." Chi Chi suddenly stops in her tracks.

"GOKU!"

_Later_

Goku and Gohan make it to Kame house pretty shortly, arriving at around 7:00. There, they see Master Roshi, asleep on his lawn chair as usual, with one of his magazines on his face.

"Hey Master Roshi, were her-EEK!" Goku says as he sees the magazine.

"What is it daddy?" Gohan asks.

"Uh, nothing son." Goku says as he quickly throws the magazine in the middle of the ocean.

"Huh? Ooh, hey I was reading that!" Master Roshi says as he suddenly wakes up.

"Master Roshi, your awake!" Goku says happily.

"Huh? Oh, hello there Goku. You're here early." Master Roshi said.

"Well, I tried to get up so I could leave before Chi Chi woke up, but it didn't really work out. But anyway I'm here now." Goku says.

"Ok, this is great! You go inside and get Krillin, I have to go get something." Master Roshi says as he walks away. Goku and Gohan walk inside Kame house to find Krillin asleep on the couch.

"Krillin!" Goku says excitedly.

"Huh? Wha-Goku!" Krillin says as he wakes up. The two friends exchange greetings, then go back outside to wait for Master Roshi.

"Ok I'm back. And I have a present for you Gohan." Master Roshi holds up an outfit almost identical to his father's, complete with the Turtle school insignia.

"Woah Master Roshi! That's great, thank you so much!" Goku says.

"Oh it was no problem, I have dozens of these old things just lying around." Master Roshi holds up the outfit to a hesitant Gohan.

"Come on son, try it on!" Goku says excitedly. Gohan takes the outfit and, eventually puts it on.

"Looks just like his old man!" Krillin says.

"Hehe, yeah." Goku says. Gohan, although not showing it, liked the outfit very much.

"Ok that's enough talking, its time to get some training done." Master Roshi says. Just then, they all hear a sound.

"Huh? Hey look!" Goku says as he points out into the distance.

"What? Hey, it's Bulma!" Krillin says.

"And not just her, look Yamcha is there to!" Goku says.

"Hi guys!" Bulma calls from inside her car, with Yamcha riding shotgun.

"Bulma! Yamcha! Hey whats up!" Goku calls. Bulma pulls up on the island and Yamcha quickly jumps out.

"Hey, Goku Krillin! It's been a long time! What have you guys been up to?" Yamcha asks.

"Eh, nothing particular." Krillin answers.

"Heh, still looking for a girlfriend?" Yamcha asks.

"Wha-! Umm, well ya see, I, err..." Krillin went red in the face.

"Heh, its alright Krillin. Not everyone has as much skills with the ladies as me." Yamcha says proudly.

"Yup, he sure has skills. I'm lucky no ones stolen him yet." Bulma says sarcastically. Krillin starts laughing and this time Yamcha blushes.

"Err, what about you Goku?" Yamcha asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, well you know. I haven't really been fighting as much, I settled down with Chi Chi." Goku answers.

"Oh ok. Who's the kid?" Yamcha asks while looking at Gohan, who was peaking out from behind his fathers legs.

"Oh, that's Gohan. He's my son." Goku answers.

"WHAT!" Yamcha yells, not believing it.

"Heh, yeah, Krillin said the same thing yesterday." Goku says.

"Wow, Goku has a son. Who would have thought! I always thought I would have a kid before you. Congratulations I guess!" Yamcha says.

"Thanks Yamcha, so what have you been doing?" Goku asks.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I am now the star player on a baseball team." Yamcha says, intentionally bragging.

"Wow, cool! Congratulations to you to Yamcha!" Goku says.

"Ok boys that's enough, it's time for some real training!" Master Roshi says.

"All right! I've been looking forward to this!" Goku says with his fist in the air.

_Meanwhile, at Kami's lookout_

An old, green skinned being stands looking below the large tower. Suddenly a large, very fat, black colored being comes towards the old man. The old man, is named Kami. He is the guardian of the earth, and the black colored being is his companion Mr. Popo.

"Kami, did you see? Goku has started training with Master Roshi again! This is great, I do believe that if he trains hard enough, he might be able to beat this alien that's come to earth!" Mr. Popo says excitedly.

"Hmmm, yes Mr. Popo, I do believe he can defeat the saiyan named Raditz." Kami says.

"Huh? Then why do you seem so concerned?" Mr. Popo asks.

"Because Mr. Popo, I sense a great and powerful evil coming. A threat even greater then Raditz, I don't think even Goku can defeat this new threat." Kami says.

"What are you talking about Kami?" Mr. Popo asks, now equally concerned.

"I sense two more saiyans on there way to earth, each one much more powerful then Raditz. And they will be here in just one year." Kami says.

"Oh no! What should we do!" Mr. Popo asks.

"All we can do is hope Goku trains hard, and can overcome this threat. But I wouldn't give my hopes up if I were you Mr. Popo."


	5. Just like old times

**Author's notes**

**Just a heads up, this chapter has a lot of references to when Goku and Krillin were training with Master Roshi back in Dragonball.**

"Ok boys, first things first. If we want to train seriously, we'll need more space." Master Roshi walks over to Kame house, and puts it back into capsule form.

"Ok everyone, let's all load up into Bulma's car." Master Roshi says.

"Huh? Wait, what are you talking about? Where are we going?" Bulma asks.

"Hehe, I think I know." Goku suddenly says. "Were going back to that big island that me and Krillin trained on, right?" Goku asks.

"Heh heh, yes, that we are Goku." Roshi says.

"Oh yeah, I remember that place!" Krillin says. He starts remembering the time he, Goku, Roshi, and Launch all stayed there. That was his first real training, delivering milk, swimming, dodging the bees, all these things are what made his as strong as he is. So everyone loaded up into the car, and took off.

"Alright Roshi, which way?" Bulma asks.

"Just keep heading the way your going." Master Roshi says. He just happened to be sitting next to Bulma.

"_Yawn, _err, I'm so tired." Master Roshi says as he stretches his arms, then outs them down. One of them just happened to land around Bulma's shoulder, and kept inching closer to her chest.

"Move it or lose it old man!" Bulma screams.

"EEK! Err, I didn't mean to, I was just, umm, ahehe..." Master Roshi laughs awkwardly. So several minutes, 2 failed groping attempts, and 2 slaps later, they all arrived at the new island. They all exited, and both Goku and Krillin had a flash back to when they first arrived.

"Wow, it looks exactly the same as when we left it!" Goku said excitedly.

"Well, almost, follow me." Roshi said. Everyone followed Roshi up a small hill, where Roshi placed Kame house.

"There, now it looks exactly the same." He said.

"Alright! This is great! I can't wait to start!" Goku said excitedly.

"Hmm, well I doubt delivering milk will be a challenge to you now that your so much stronger then you were, so we'll train a different way. For now, I need to see how far along all of you are." Roshi said. He started scanning the area.

"Ah, there we go. Goku, see that boulder over there?" Roshi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I see it." Goku said. It was a very very large boulder, it must of weighed 10 tons at least.

"Try and pish it." Master Roshi said.

"Well, if you say so." Goku walked over to the boulder and did a few stretches, then placed his hands on it. He got ready, and shoved!

"HYA!" Goku pushed the boulder and it flew all the way across the island. Everybody's jaw's dropped.

"Woah, ahehe, I guess I don't know my own strength." Goku laughed.

"Eh, err, my my Goku, that was impressive!" Master Roshi said.

"Heh, thanks." Goku said.

"Krillin, Yamcha, why don't you to try and move those two boulder's over there." Master Roshi said while pointing to two boulder's, each equal in size to the one Goku pushed. Krillin and Yamcha, both nervous, walked over to there respective boulder's.

"Well, here goes." Krillin said. He gave a shove, and the boulder flew at least 20 yards away.

"That was pretty impressive Krillin." Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, but it didn't get half as far as Goku's." Krillin said disapointed.

"Well we can't all be Goku. Now stand aside and let me show you how a real fighter does it." Yamcha said. He placed his hands on his boulder, and shoved. The boulder moved a few feet. Everyone started giggling as Yamcha went red in his face.

"N-now just hold on! That was just practice, now I'm for real!" Yamcha said. He put his hands on the boulder again, took a deep breath, and pushed.

"RARGH!" This time the boulder did several flips and landed a few feet behind Krillins.

"Hehe, yeah you sure are a real fighter Yamcha!" Bulma laughed.

"Now don't worry Yamcha, you might not be as strong as Goku and Krillin, but you did good. And those boulder's served there purpose, I can see where each of you stand in terms of power now." Master Roshi said.

"Now there's only one person left, Gohan, lets see how far you can get that boulder to move." Master Roshi was pointing at a much smaller boulder this time, but it still looked pretty heavy.

"Huh? But Master Roshi, I don't think I can make it go nearly as far as they did." Gohan said.

"It doesn't matter how far it goes, all I want to see is how strong you are right now." Master Roshi said.

"Come on Gohan, you can do it!" Goku encouraged.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll do better then Yamcha did." Bulma joked. Yamcha started muttering something to himself.

"Well, ok, I'll try." Gohan said. He walked over to the 2 ton boulder and placed his hands on it.

"Come on Gohan!" Goku cheered. Gohan nodded, and started pushing.

"Huuurrrrgh." The boulder didn't move.

"RAGH!" With one final shove, Gohan ended up pushing himself onto the ground.

"I'm sorry daddy." he said. Goku rushed to his son and picked him up.

"Hey, don't be sorry, you did great! At least you tried, hey, when I was your age I wouldn't be able to move it either." Goku said.

"Alright alright, that's enough. I think I have an idea. I'm going to make a call, Goku, you take Gohan to the construction site. It's to late to do the milk run, but this should do him some good." Master Roshi said.

"Hey I'll come to!" Krillin called.

"Ok good, Yamcha, do you want to go to?" Roshi asked.

"Eh, I think I'd rather stay here and train by myself." Yamcha said.

"Ok, Goku, Krillin, go on now." Roshi said.

"Ok, see you when we get back Master Roshi." Goku said. He took Gohan in his arms and walked off with Krillin.

_Later_

Goku had made his way to the old construction site that he and Krillin worked on when they were kids. He explained to foreman what was going on, and he was happy to let Gohan work as a favor to Master Roshi. Goku had explained to Gohan what each tool did, and what his job was, then sat back with Krillin and watched.

"Well, he's trying at least." Krillin said as Gohan struggled to bring up a shovel full of dirt. He was trying to scoop it all into a wheelbarrel.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get the hang of it." Goku said.

"Hey Goku, what do you say we pitch in to? It'll be just likeold times." Krillin said.

"Heh, yeah sure, why not!" Goku said happily. So the two happily jumped in and started working, they were faster then the machines! Wheelbarrel after wheelbarrel, pick axe after pick axe, it truly was a sight to see. After less then a half hour, the two had done all the work that was supposed to take an entire day!

"Whew, that was fun!" Goku said as he dumped his last pile of dirt.

"Heh heh, yeah, just like old times." Krillin said as he to finished. Goku turned around, and saw something he thought he would never see. He instantly smiled at the sight of Gohan, holding a wheelbarrel of coming towards Goku.

"Gohan!" Goku called.

"Huh? Yeah daddy?" Gohan grunted. It was hard work moving that pile of dirt, but Gohan was determined. He made his way towards his father, and dumped his first pile.

"_Pant, pant, pant." _Gohan took a break.

"Gohan you did it! I'm so proud of you." Goku said.

"Hehe, thanks daddy." Gohan said.

"Pretty soon you'll be strong enough to throw that boulder into the middle of the ocean!" Goku said. Gohan gave a chuckle, and continued panting. It was a hard day of work for a 4 year old, but he did it, and he was proud of himself.

**Author's notes**

**Ok, I have something good in store for the next chapter. There's gonna be all kinds of fighting and action, so that's something to look foward to if these last few chapters were boring.**


	6. A call from kami

**Author's notes**

**Woot! An update! It's about time, am I right?**

As the sun slowly set, and the moon rose, Goku thought it was time to go back to Kame house. Gohan had done much better then Goku had expected, and with a few more days of work, he'd be ready to start training. But for now, Gohan was to exhausted to even walk back, so Goku had to carry him. By the time they got back to Kame house, it was already dark, and Roshi, Bulma, and Yamcha were no where to be seen.

"Hmm, hey, Master Roshi!" Goku called. There was no response.

"There all probably inside, it is pretty late, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone was already asleep." Krillin said.

"Yeah, it is pretty late I guess." Goku said as he gazed up into the sky. He watched as the clouds floated about, with the moon lighting his way. Goku started at the moon, vexed by it. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It occured to him, that he had only seen the moon a few times during his entire life. He remembered his Grandpa Gohan's warning, to never look straight at it, and for the most part Goku tried to do as he was told. But whenever he did meet toe moons gaze, he just couldn't take his eyes off. It seemed to be calling him, beckoning him...

"Well, his tail is still gone, so hopefully it'll be ok." Krillin thinks. He has a flashback to when he first saw Goku turn into that giant ape, Oozaru as it will eventually come to be known. He watched Goku go from his best friend, to a terrible, uncontrollable monster, and he wondered if the same thing could happen to Gohan. But his focuswas soon taken off of Gohan, as he noticed Goku's head suddenly snap up. Goku's eyes went wide as he continued staring, and his mouth hung open.

"Oh no! It's happening!" Krillin screamed in his head.

"Krillin..." Goku muttered.

"Y-y-yes?" Krillin asked.

"I FORGOT ABOUT CHI-CHI!" Goku screamed.

"Huh? W-wha-"

"Chi-Chi! Oh no, she's gonna be so mad at me for being out so late! I gotta go, by Krillin!" Goku said quickly as he ran off. Krillin, meanwhile, took a sigh of relief.

"Phew, that was close. It's just Chi-Chi..." He said. "Well, I wouldn't take her so lightly, but it's better then Goku going ape." He mused. He watched Goku run as fast as he could to the shoreline, then call Nimbus, and fly away. Krillin half chuckled at the thought of what was waiting for Goku home.

"Then again, maybe it _would _of been safer if Goku just transformed." He laughed. Krillin took one last look into the sky, then went back towards Kame house.

A few minutes later, Goku arrives at home. It had to be at least midnight, and he prayed Chi-Chi was asleep. It was his lucky day, as no lights were on. He krept through the door, with Gohan in hand, and peered around. No sign of her.

"Phew." Goku said. He walked silently through the house, looking out for any sign of his wife. Once he made it to Gohan's room, he took a sigh of relief, he was in the clear.

"Goku!" Goku froze in place at the sound of his name.

"...Yes?" He asked without turning around.

"Where on Earth have you been!" Chi-Chi screams as she saves him the effort by the turning him around herself.

"Well, I-we, uhh, me and Gohan, we uhh, were out looking for a mother's day present!" Goku said.

"Oh cut it out! Mother's day is three months away, I know your lying! NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE!" She screams louder then ever before. It was an absolute miracle Gohan didn't immediantley wake up.

"Ok ok! I was at Master Roshi's training!" Goku blurted out.

"WHAT! Your letting my baby fight!" She screams.

"Chi-Chi, just let me explain! There's a-"

"Goku! Goku can you hear me?" Suddenly comes a voice.

"Huh?" Goku asks.

"Goku, can you hear me?" The voice comes again.

"Wha-oh, Kami! It's you!" Goku says excitedly.

"Goku, I am speaking to you telepathically, and I'm afraid this is no house call." Kami says. Goku can hear the ergency in his voice.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Goku, I'm afraid the things Piccolo told you were no lie. There is a truly great evil on Earth. Piccolo managed to defeat it for now, but it is not dead yet, and I'm afraid it grows stronger with every passing day." Kami says.

"What are you saying?" Goku asks.

"I want you, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaitzou to come to the lookout first thing in the morning. I'll explain everything then." Kami says.

"Ok Kami, we'll be there."

"What are you doing!" Chi-Chi yells.

"Huh? Oh, that was Kami. He said it's an emergency, sorry Chi-Chi but I gotta go!" Goku yells as he runs out the door.

"Just where do you think your going!" Chi-Chi screams.

"Sorry Chi-Chi I gotta go save the world! I'll be back tommorow!" Goku yells as he runs out the door. He can hear Chi-Chi screaming in the backround, but he ignores it. Kami said to come tommorrow, but he decided to use that as an excuse to get away. He hoped by morning Chi-Chi would be calm. Now all he had to do was find a place to sleep for the night...


	7. Just a friendly spar

_Knock knock knock_

...

_Knock knock knock!_

"Huh? Wha-" Krillin lazily opens his eyes at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Krillin yells as he walks over to the front door and opens it up.

"Who is-Goku?" Krillin asks as he opens the door to reveal none other then spiky haired Saiyan.

"Hey Krillin, can I uh, sleep here tonight?" Goku asks.

"Well, uh, sure. But whats wrong with your house?" Krillin asks. Goku opens his mouth to speak, but Krillin just raises his hand to tell him to stop. "Yeah, I know, Chi-Chi right?" Krillin laughs. Goku laughs to.

"Yeah, heh." He responds.

"Well uWell,h, ok, come on in." Krillin says as he steps aside. Goku walks in and immediately notices Yamcha sleeping on the couch.

"There's only two beds, and me and Master Roshi took them, so I'll go get you some sheets and you can sleep on the floor." Krillin says as he walks away towards the closet.

* * *

><p><em>7:22 A.M.<em>

Goku lazily opens his eyes, and is greeted by sunshine. He immediately jumps up with a smile, and starts stretching.

"Hey guys wake up!" He yells. No response.

"Hey Yamcha, come on get up, we have to-" Goku is interrupted by a pillow hitting him in the face.

"Hmph, well I bet Krillin wants to train." Goku says as he goes into Krillins room.

"Hey Krillin! Rise and shine!"

"Aww, go away Goku!" Krillin complains.

"But it's morning! We have to get to Kami's!" Goku says.

"Goku I-wait, Kami?" Krillin asks.

"Yeah, he told me last night about some evil guy on Earth and he wants us to come and train with him. Me, you, Yamcha and Tien!" Goku explains. Krillin seems to mull this over for a bit.

"Ok, why don't you go find Tien, and when you get back I'll be ready. Ok?" He finally asks.

"Deal!" And with that, Goku runs out, gets dressed, eats breakfast, and heads out.

"Ok, now I just have to find Tien." Goku closes his eyes and starts concentrating, trying to find Tien. After a few minutes he opens up his eyes, with a frown on his face.

"Hmm, I couldn't find him. Maybe he's to far away." Goku decides to fly around while he tries to sense Tien, hopefully he'll get a bit closer.

"NIMBUS!" He calls. Almost instantly, the little yellow cloud appears right in front of Goku. He hops on, and takes off.

"Ok, now where is Tien." Goku closes his eyes again, concentrating, looking for Tien's ki...

"HAAAAA!"

"WHOA!" Goku nearly falls off Nimbus when he suddenly feels a surge of power. After regaining his composure, he smiles.

"Looks like Tiens training."

* * *

><p>Goku whips past the clouds in the sky, laughing while he does so. He was getting really close to Tien now, he could feel it.<p>

"HAAAAA!" It wasn't long before Goku could hear Tien. He followed the ki and the sound, and, eventually, came to a huge waterfall. There, standing on a cliff at the center of it, was Tien and Chaiztou. Tien was panting heavily, Goku could feel his ki was low. He must have been training hard.

"Tien, why don't we take a break?" Chaitzou asks.

"No...no Chaitzou, I have to keep training, I have to get stronger. Because I know if I keep going, I'll eventually beat Goku." Tien pants. He then gets ready to charge another blast, and...

"HEY GUYS!" Tien stumbles back as he's startled by the sudden outburst. Chaitzou on the other hand, falls right off the cliff. Luckily he could fly, so he'll be all right.

"UP HERE!" Goku calls again. Tien looks up, and lo and behold, there's Goku! Tien and Chaitzou quickly fly up to greet their friend, and are not surprised in the least to find that ever present smile on his face. But they couldn't blame him for smiling, as they were to! It was a happy moment, they hadn't seen each other in years and were glad to be reunited.

"Goku! How have you been? What's going on?" Tien asks his friend.

"Meh, some evil guy who's 10 times stronger then me is trying to destroy the Earth. You know, the usual." Goku answers.

"Uh-huh..." Tien awkwardly responds.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Goku asks.

"Tiens been training really hard!" Chaitzou says.

"Oh really?" Goku asks.

"O, well, yeah I guess, heh." Tien mumbles.

"All right!" Goku yells as he jumps off Nimbus. "What do you say to a quick sparring round?"

"Heh, I should have known thats the first thing YOU would ask for." Tien laughs.

"That or something to eat." Chaitzou adds.

"Aww come on, please!" Goku begs. Tien can't help but laugh.

"_Sigh,_ ok fine, lets do it."

"GREAT!" Goku practically screams. He hops off The Nimbus cloud and descends to the ground, with Tien close behind.

"You ready?" Goku asks as he lands.

"Yeah," Tien responds. Goku smirks, and then dashes, faster then any normal human could see. Tien, however, isn't a normal human. He goes off to the side and dodges Goku's punch, and tries to counter by bringing his knee up. Goku jumps in the air and does a full flip, landing behind Tien. Without even turning around, Goku fires a ki blast at Tien, who barely manages to deflect it. The ki blast however, was just a distraction, as Tien soon realizes.

"Rock!" Goku yells as he punches Tien.

"Scissors!" He says as he pokes Tien in the eyes.

"PAPER!" He then finishes off with an open palmed hit, sending Tien flying back.

"Whoa, thats an old move." Chaitzou says. Tien skids along the ground, before finally coming to a stop and then charging Goku. Suddenly, once he gets within feet of Goku, Tien jumps up in the air and hovers directly over Goku's head, with his finger outstretched, charging up a ki blast.

"DODON RAY!" Tien screams as a beam of energy flies from his fingertips and straight towards Goku. It hits its mark, and envelopes him in a cloud of smoke. Tien lands softly on the other side, ever vigilante for a sneak attack. He has one eye on the smoke, one in the air, and another going from left to right. Unfortunately, he doesn't have anything covering his back.

"HYA!"

"OOMF!" Tien grunts as he feels a hard impact on the back of his head. Tien falls, half conscious. He looks up to see Goku, standing triumphantly over him.

"How did you-"

"After image, it always was a handy move." Goku says. Tien just stares at him for a moment, in complete shock, then, eventually brings his head down for a moment. When he brings it back up, he's smiling.

"Looks like I still have a lot to learn before I'm ready to beat you." He says. Goku responds by outstretching his hand, and helping Tien up.

"Good fight," Goku says.

"You to." Tien responds.

"You were amazing Tien!" Chaitzou yells.

"Yeah, thanks Chaitzou." Tien says. He closes his eyes, and his face suddenly becomes serious.

"Now, what was that you were saying about 'some evil guy'?"


End file.
